By the campfire
by Kendra Lienn
Summary: St Vladimirs has organized camping in nature. Will Rose's and Dimitri's relationship be revealed? And who is camping at the same time there? Will they get in any troubles?  I know.. bad summary but read story pls!
1. Chapter 1

**St Vladimirs has organized camping in nature. Will Rose's and Dimitri's relationship be revealed? And who is camping at the same time there? Will they get in any troubles? **(I know.. bad summary but read story!)**  
><strong>

**Let's pretend they finished another year of school and have still one more until graduation. (no offence to VA characters that want to go out of the school already). This story takes place in shadow kissed, but no field experience and no cabin for Rose&Dimitri. **

**Sun doesn't affect them! Never did... try to pretend ok?.**

**OK .. *dun dun dun* LET ME PRESENT YOU NEW STORY CALLED ''_By the campfire_''  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

''Guess what!'' Lissa screamed invading in my room.

''Christian started shaving?''

''What?'' she asked confused. ''No. Something better! We are going camping!'' she squealed.

''Camping? You mean sleeping in tents, no water, no electricity, campfire, no wireless and insects?'' I asked. I hate camping.

Seeing my reluctance she grabbed my hands. ''Come on! It will be fun. It's summer and we have holydays. Do you want to stay at academy?''

We have summer holydays and students went back home until school but me and Lissa (and few others) stayed here at the academy because we have nowhere to live. Few years ago Lissa's family (parents and her older brother Andre) died in a car accident, and now this makes her the _last _Dragomir. Indeed. She is the last in Dragomir line, one of the royal families in our vampire world.

''No! Of course not!'' I said quickly. ''It's a living hell.''

''See?'' she said cheerful. ''Come on, it will be great!''

''Where are we going?''

''I don't know. Somewhere in Montana. Headmistress Kirova organized it for students that are staying her during summer.''

''Fine. When are we leaving?'' I asked still a little unsure.

''Tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow?''

''Tomorrow.''

''Why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier! I have to pack.''

She giggled. ''Relax. Be at the front door tomorrow at 5am.'' With those words she turned around and walked away.

''Wait.. WHAT? 5am?'' I yelled. ''I thought we have summer holydays and not waking-up-at-five holydays!''

I sighed loudly and pulled suitcase from under my bed. Thanks to Lissa its medium-size brown Louis Vuitton. I got it for my birthday from Lissa.

I went to my closet and packed underwear, few T-shirt, pants, dresses and skirts (no idea where are we going so I have to be prepared). I pulled out flip-flops, one black high heels (just in case), All star shoes, sport shoes and sandals (I know, a lot).

I gathered together cosmetic and put it into extra small suitcase in set with the big one.

After I was done with packing –hardly zipped the suitcase- I went to cafeteria on dinner. I went standing in the line; waiting impatiently on few kids I front of me to finally take their orders and get lost.

Finally after a minute (I could eat already in that time) I took French fries, hamburger and coke. For dessert I grabbed _last_ four chocolate doughnuts.

With my order on tray I walked to our usually table where Lissa and Christian were already sitting (more like eating their faces). Christian could go to his Aunt Tasha during summer but he wanted to stay with Lissa and make her company (I personally think the reason is so they could go on it like rabbits). Sex addict.

I sat down opposite to them and loudly coughed with intention to separate them before they really eat each other. Their food laid untouched on the trays in front of them (salad for Liss and only frites for Christian). After another try I cursed and pulled them apart with my hands. I grabbed each of their head and separated them. With this action I pissed Christian off because he was looking at me with murderous glare (murderous to others, not to me), meanwhile Lissa's cheeks colored in deep shade of red.

''You're jealous,'' Christian smirked.

''No, I just didn't want to puke. Do this in your free time in your room or love nest and not in the area where everyone see you.''

''Jealous.''

''No.''

''Rose, you have to find yourself a boyfriend. Its perfect opportunity.''

''No, I don't.''

''Come on, I know you're lonely. We are going boyfriend-seeking.''

I have Dimitri, my beautiful tall, seven years older Russian mentor-lover. Instead of saying this I shook my head and bit in hamburger. No one knows about our relationship (if you could call it that) and no one need to know. It's against law because I'm still underage and he is seven years older than me. On top of that he is my mentor and could go to jail; meanwhile I would be thrown out of school.

Our relationship is complicated. Secret lovers. So secret, even we don't know if are lovers or if we are dating. It's more like occasional stolen kisses.

''Who is going camping?'' I asked and immediately groaned knowing Christian is going too. Lost puppy. His motto must be: Where ever Lissa goes, I go.

''Oh, come on Rose. We will have fun,'' Lissa said understanding my groan differently. ''Eddie, Mia, me, Christian, few classmates and from lower grades. I don't know about Adrian. He is on trip with his parents I think.''

''Any Guardians or teachers?'' Of course Guardians will come. We will have Morois (Royal Morois too) with us, so they are needed.

I wonder if Dimitri goes too.

''Of course, but I don't know which one though. We will see tomorrow morning.''

''Joy,'' I said sarcastically. ''All I ever wanted is waking up at 5am.''

''You'll sleep on bus.''

''As long as I don't have to watch you too eating each other.'' Lissa blushed again shyly.

''We have to go now. See you tomorrow,'' Lissa said and they stood up, walking away hand in hand.

''Do it safely!'' I yelled earning attention from people in the cafeteria.

After I finished eating I went straight to my room, listened music and then fell asleep wishing Dimitri will go camping too.

.

.

.

I woke up to loud knocking on my doors. Rolling over to look at my clock I cursed whoever was at door.

5:05am

God. Need more sleep.

Wait.. WHAT? I checked the time again and in big red numbers was written 5:05am.

I missed bus! Fuck.

Person knocked again. I opened the door to reveal already ready Lissa with disapproving look on her face.

''I know! I forgot to turn on alarm!'' I said and went over to closet quickly pulling on first thing I grabbed.

''Five minutes!'' Lissa yelled and walked away, closing door behind her.

I pulled on shorts and random T-shirt and put on All stars. I grabbed my suitcases and ran –as quickly as I could- to front door.

That was my record time in dressing up. I stopped and met with disapproving look from Alberta. What's with disapproving looks mentioned at me? I handed her luggage and ran on bus.

''Nice hair,'' Christian smirked.

''Shut up!'' I hissed. I'm not a morning person. I pulled off elastic from my wrist and pulled my hair up into messy bun.

Lissa and Christian were sitting together and Eddie and Mia were sitting together.

''Hathaway!'' Stan barked.

''Gee! Good morning to you too!'' I yelled back and rolled my eyes. Few people laughed at this. The truth is; me and Stan don't get along. Everyone knows it.

''Take a sit already!'' I looked back at him and saw him and Alberta sit down at front seats. With corner of my eyes I saw a muscular figure with brown longer hair put in ponytail at the neck.

Dimitri.

I did happy dance in my head.

I smirked at Lissa and walked to the front to Dimitri who was sitting alone.

''Morning Comrade!'' I said and popped on the sit beside him. ''Mind if I join?''

He didn't scare as I wanted him to. Badass. Damn him and his Guardian skills of seeing, hearing and knowing everything.

''Not at all,'' he smiled warmly making my heart jump.

''Silence!'' Alberta called. ''When I call your name raise your hand.''

It went on and on until she came to my name.

''Rosemarie Hathaway!''

I raised my hand and glared at her for calling me Rosemarie although she knows how much I hate when people call me that.

She eyed me suspiciously when she saw me sitting beside my mentor comfortably.

Few names after mine she was done and went to sit back at the front.

Bus started driving to camp and I yawned leaning back to my sit and closing my eyes.

.

.

.

I woke up few hours later with terrible headache (side effect being shadow kissed. When I'm out of wards that makes us safe from Strigoi -full, evil vampires- my head aches and I see ghosts) when we came to a stop at gas station with my head on Dimitri's arm and his duster wrapped around me. He was awake and smiled at me.

I stood up, stretched and walked off the bus with him behind me. I walked to toilet and to shop to go buy something for energy while he walked over to other Guardians.

My head was aching very badly by now when suddenly an idea came to my mind. Adrian helps himself with side-effect (Spirit-user and not Shadow-kissed) with alcohol and ciggarets. I wont smoke cuz I simply hate smoking and it's discusting but I can try with alcohol. What bad can happen?

In front of shop Lissa and Christian sat on the bench each with ice-cream that they occasionally shared. I rolled my eyes at them.

''Hey Rose,'' Christian smirked. ''Had fun on mentors arm?''

I showed him my middle finger and walked away.

''Where are you going?'' Lissa asked.

''I need energy,'' I grumbled. ''It's too early for me,'' I said lying even thought it was kind of true. It was too early for me.

She eyed me and shook her head. ''It's 8am, Rose and no one will sell so called energy to you. Few already tried.''

''Well they don't have my charms, now do they?'' I raised my brow (and epically failed) and walked away.

A group of teenage boys, year or two older (full aged) than me stood at the refrigerator with energy drinks.

Perfect.

I walked over to drinks and pretended to think which to take. After few second a boy with brown eyes and messy brown hair whistled.

''Hello there.''

I turned around to them with what I like to call my man eater smile and pulled my shirt little bit lover so corners of my bra were seen. They literally drooled.

''Want a drink?'' boy from before asked.

''I'd love to.''

He went over to cashier and bought few red-bulls on Vodka, and then he motioned to me to go with him to sit on bench. I gladly accepted.

''There you go,'' he handed me two red-bulls and gave other to his friends. We all opened them and drank chatting about random things.

.

.

.

Few red bulls later and little of Vodka (or maybe more; I don't know, it all went in hurry) I checked my clock and (blurry) saw we had 10 more minutes to continue our way to camp.

''Gotta go, guyzz,'' I giggled with no reason.

They all waved at me and I stumbled my way back to our school bus.

I spotted Eddie and Mia standing with group of other people from our school. Or should I say vampires. *giggle*

''Eddie!'' I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. ''So pretty.''

''Rose?''

I giggled again and swayed a little when he removed my hands from his neck.

''Are you drunk?''

''Nooooooooooooo!'' I screamed so loud few scared for their lives.

''Who gave you to drink?''

''Pretty!'' I exclaimed. ''Boys pretty,'' I said and grabbed his crotch.

''Rose,'' he stumbled nervously. ''Why?''

''Hurts,'' I pointed to my head. ''No no ghosts. Adri do.''

''Shit. Mia go get Belikov. Rose,'' he turned back to me ''that's Adrian not you.''

''Funny,'' I laughed and tried to catch butterfly that just flew by. ''Funny!''

''Rose?'' a new voice, much stronger, asked.

''Dimi!'' I yelled and threw myself at him. I hugged him and tried to kiss his cheek.

''Tall,'' I giggled and ran away.

''Ryan! Catch her,'' he yelled to guy named Ryan. Who is Ryan?

I literally ran in a boy (Ryan maybe?).

''Stranger danger! Leave! Stranger danger! HELP!'' I screamed and kicked his balls hard, so he fell to floor.

''That's enough,'' Tall said and lifted me to his arm.

''Nice,'' I grinned and spanked his ass.

''Rose!'' he said angrily.

''Princess sleepy. Bye bye,'' I said and was out in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaa . What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Should I post pictures on profile? Let me know everything what you think I should do better! <strong>

**Thanks for reading it and taking time. Please take some time to review too cuz I want to know badly what you think.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**W-O-W ! Thank you all for all reviews and other stuff you took time.  
><strong>

**This chapter is more introducing to someones family and the beggining of their hollydays but on from the next chapter the fun part of hollydays will begin. **

**Special thank-you to those that reviewed: **musali2609; princess-in-training122; slushiesandchoccolate; Autumnlove707; dimitri's girlxxx; lulub22; lovingbites; Silverose18; .Cookie; mya24 **and** TheXXwriter

**I forgot to say in 1st chapter: I OWN NOTIHNG AS MUCH AS I WISH I WOULD. Richelle Mead rox  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I woke up with a terrible headache (That's what you get if you drink a red bull or two or... you know, more.) being carried by someone.

Better said; being carried by _him_ I realized when I smelled his aftershave in the air. He held me tightly in his arms.

I opened my eyes and in front of me I saw what it supposed to be a camp. Tents, cars and campers everywhere. By looking at it I would say it's full.

_Nice. We can go back home._

''Ok. It's full, let's go home,'' I said happily.

''Are you alright?'' Dimitri asked concerned and put me back on ground. I groaned when his arms weren't touching me anymore, wishing so much we could be a normal couple, holding hands in front of all and not hiding it a secret.

Lissa standing beside us understood groan differently and looked at me worriedly. ''Are you okay Rose? Does your head still hurt?''

''I'm fine,'' I waved them off. ''Don't worry. Just a headache.''

''You shouldn't drink, Rose! We could find other way to sent away headache.''

''Like what?'' I snapped.

''Rose,'' Dimitri warned.

''I'm sorry, it's the headache.''

''it's alright,'' Lissa smiled. ''Now let's go camping!'' I groaned.

''Can't you people see it's full?'' I complained to our group. We were walking to a wooden house at the beginning of the camp to check in. House was small, made out of wood with little windows and red doors.

''This is not the camp we will be staying at,'' Alberta clarified.

''Oh great. So we are going to be in cave, cooking on fire and sleeping with bears?'' I said sarcastically.

.

.

.

It turned out we have to walk to our so called camp because it isn't possible to come there with car. So we were walking with all our things on small path thru forest behind camp.

''How much longer?'' I asked. I felt like I was the only one complaining. And I was. Others were walking to our destination in silence, looking straight ahead. Lissa and Christian were holding hands and Mia and Eddie were too close to each other for regular friends. I'm going to have ask Eddie about this.

Other people that I don't know good or not at all were walking together with smiles on their faces. Teachers and Guardians were walking in front of us and behind us making sure we are all save although it was a daylight and no danger.

Only Dimitri was walking besides me in silence looking around us and taking in the view.

''About five minutes,'' Alberta, the only one knowing where is our destination, answered.

.

.

.

We came to a stop at a blue lake with small suites, like houses, around it in rows. People were swimming, jumping in water from diving board in lake and lying on grass, sunbathing. None tents.

My mouth hung open.

''Shut your mouth if you don't want to catch flies,'' Christian smirked.

''Well, it seems like we are here,'' Alberta said smiling.

''Where are the tents?'' I asked amazed.

''It isn't allowed camping here.''

''Oh my gosh!'' I said loudly. This is awesome! No tents! Electricity!''

''I knew you would like it,'' Lissa laughed.

''Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't be complaining if I knew!''

''Yeah right,'' Christian muttered. I shushed him with my hand and smiled big.

''Okay kids!'' Alberta yelled. ''Houses are for two or four. We need four pairs and three groups with four. Make groups and come to me when you are ready to go in.''

Students were pairing and making groups, few already walking to Alberta.

Lissa passed by me walking up to Alberta, hand in hand with Christian and gave me a sad smile. I gave her a nod, meaning it's alright and I'm not mad if she wants to be with Christian alone. Next pair were Mia and Eddie. I knew there is something going on between these two! Then another pair in love from a grade lover. Katya and Erik, I heard Alberta said. And last pair were Meredith and Anna from our class, both Dhampirs and two best friends.

After that three groups were made and Alberta signed them down giving them keys to go unpack.

This left me alone.

''Rose?'' I turned to Alberta and raised my brows (I can't raise only one).

''Do you mind if you live with a family in one of houses? They overheard our problem with one student too much and offered to stay in with them.''

''Not at all,'' I answered.

''Great. Thank you for not making problems. They will have two houses. You are going to be in the one with a girl around your age, her mother and her grandmother. Is it alright with you?''

I nodded. ''Yes. Mind if I ask who are the rest of family?'' I asked.

''Two more sisters with kids. They will stay in other house. Oh and by the way they are all Dhampirs.''

''Ok. Now let's go,'' I said and lifted my bag.

''I'll show you the way,'' Alberta said and led me.

.

.

.

''We are here,'' she said after minute of walk. We stopped in front of house, same looking as others. Sun was shining on it and front door were opened.

''Knock and go in,'' Alberta said and walked away excusing herself she has work to do. I nodded and raised my fist.

I mean, it can't be that bad living with them.

It won't be.

They must be very good people if they let stranger live with them.

After moment of hesitation I knocked and stepped in.

''Hello?'' I called in the room, with sun shining thru windows making it magical.

A call followed by light footsteps and I was met with two pair of eyes I knew.

I recognized them but at the same time didn't recognize them.

There was something familiar in them.

A girl year or two younger than me and woman in her mid forties with big brown eyes stood in front of me with big smiles.

They were so familiar. Like I have seen them already.

''Hello,'' older woman, mother, said. ''My name is Olena.'' Every word she said was laced with familiar accent like Dimitri's, only stronger. They are from Russia.

''I'm Viktoria,'' girl beside her said and pulled me in a hug. Wow. We just met and she hugged me already. After a moment I relaxed and hugged her back feeling welcomed already.

''Mother went outside for a walk, but she should come back soon,'' Olena smiled warmly. ''What's your name may I ask?''

''I'm Rose.''

''Okay Rose. Feel like at home,'' she said and pulled me in the house grabbing my bag.

.

.

.

''Oh my god. I can't believe I'll have company. I have to older sisters, you know. Karolina and Sonya are their names. Karolina is the oldest and has son, Paul and daughter Zoya and Sonya is pregnant. Oh and grandmother can be little weird sometimes but don't mind her...And,'' she babbled on and on.

''Can you pass me that?'' I pointed to cosmetic bag.

''...have brother. He's older than me...oh yes sure, there you go,'' she handed me the bag.

We were sitting in the small bedroom with two beds and wardrobe unpacking (well, I was, she was talking with no end).

''Wait... You have brother?''

She stopped in mid sentence and frowned. ''Yes. I told you about him already.''

''I...um.. must of missed it.'' To tell you the truth, I wasn't even listening.

''Oh okey,'' she smiled. ''As I said he is older than me but still younger than Sonya and Karolina. He is 24 and after he graduated went to guard his best friend at the time, Ivan Zeklos. After he was...um, killed he was sent somewhere here to America to be school Guardian I think...''

_What the fuck?_

24 years old, big family, Ivan Zeklos, sent to America, school...

_Dimitri._

''What's his name?'' I cut her off again. She looked at me, annoyed. Oh she must of already said that.

''Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov.''

''Are you alright?'' Viktoria asked. ''You seem in shock.'' No shit! Your brother is my mentor and secret lover and I'm staying with you.

''Um, yeah.''

.

''Oh there you are girls,'' Olena smiled from the door. ''Guardian Petrov came to tell you, you are free today but be ready tomorrow morning as usual for extra practise with your mentor.

_What? (!)_

I ran to window at other side of room catching Alberta as she was just walking back to her house.

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' I yelled.

She turned around with calm expression. ''Language, Rosemarie.''

''Don't you Rosemarie me!''

''Tomorrow at 5,'' was all she said before turning away and continuing walking.

''At holydays!'' I yelled. ''Give me a break people!''

''Troubles?'' Christian came in the view.

''Fuck off.''

''You fuck off,'' he said with squeaky voice, imitating me.

''I'm serious, Ozera! Get lost before something happens to you.''

''Christian! Come here and live Rose alone!'' Lissa yelled.

''Someone. At least someone!'' I gave my hands in pray-motion. She waved and smiled at me. _Later, _she said thru bond. I nodded back.

I turned around only to be met by four pairs of big brown eyes. They all had shock written all over their faces.

Oh, well. I forgot I have company here.

''Did you just threaten royal Moroi?'' Viktoria asked shock still written on her face.

''Who? Christian? No problem,'' I shrugged.

''You must be Karolina and Sonya?'' I asked smiling to new faces.

''I'm Karolina,'' woman in her early 30's **(i don't know?) **shook my hand and smiled at me. ''Nice to meet you, Rose.''

''You too,'' I smiled back.

''I'm Sonya,'' the other women said. She was indeed pregnant as Viktoria said.

''Nice to meet you.''

At that moment a boy around 8 came running in and a small girl crawling on her four as fast as she could behind.

''These are my daughter Zoya,'' Karolina said and lifted Zoya from floor making her giggle ''and my son Paul.''

''Hello,'' I waved at them smiling. Paul shyly hid behind his mother murmuring a ''Hey'' meanwhile Zoya waved back with her tiny hand giggling.

.

.

.

''I have something to show you,'' I said.

Everyone stopped eating Olena's delicious food and looked at me.

''I would like you to come with me tomorrow at five in the morning to my extra practise.''

* * *

><p><strong>Expected that? So, Rose met Dimitri's family and she'll live with them during these hollydays. What do you think she wants to show them in the morning? And poor Rose; she still need to practise... or is it that bad? She can be with Dimitri after all...<br>**

**Please take time to review and let me know what you think. xoxo**

Pictures coming soon; on my profile


	3. Chapter 3

__Wazaaap? I know, I know, I know-I haven't updated in like forever and I am trully and very sorry for this, hopingly I will be able to update faster now:)

Thank you for all reviews and other stuff, it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 3  
><strong>

_._

_**Wake up Rosie, Its morning**_

_**Get up and brush your teeth**_

_**Dress up, don't forget to eat**_

_**Oh how I love your look now**_

_**Now that you are, hurry up**_

_**Go to practise and don't be late.**_

.

I shot straight up from the bed.

_WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?_

It was my alarm song on phone (that I didn't set nor did I know I have it) sang in soft kids voice in a way of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

.

_**Wake up Rosie, its –**_

.

''Shut the fuck up!'' I yelled at phone and turned off alarm by hitting red button really hard.

_Christian._ ''I'm gonna hurt this kid,'' I groaned frustrated walking to shower and grabbing my clothes and towel.

Viktoria was nowhere to be seen which means she must to be already ready.

I took a quick shower and changed in my workout clothes which included very short shorts and tight T-shirt. I put my hair in high bun so it won't get in my way during training. I grabbed bottle of water and went to breakfast.

''Good morning,'' all Dimitri's family greeted, expect for Yeva, who seems like she doesn't want to talk. At all. Or just with me. Sonya and Karolina with her kids were also here and everybody were ready to go with me.

''You practise in these clothes?'' Viktoria asked shocked.

''Umm. Yes. Why?''

''If your mentor is male I wonder how he ignores this.'' He doesn't, believe me. And you know him.

''What do you want to show us?'' Olena asked and put chocolate cereal, milk and bowl in front of me.

''You'll see,'' I answered, trying to hide how nervous I was.

I wasn't sure anymore if that was the right decision.

.

.

.

''Rose? It's already 5 past 5. Aren't you late?'' Viktoria asked.

''Whatever. He'll live,'' I waved with my hand and turned to Olena.

''Did Alberta said where?'' I asked confused.

''I think she said there is place in the woods where you walked by.''

''Ohh, I remember. I saw it. Let's go,'' I said and walked to where we came from. Yeva stayed home with Zoya, but Paul insisted to come with us. We walked for about half of minute on the small path with trees on both side and came to a stop. Dimitri was standing there with his back facing us and didn't make a move.

''You'r –''

''-late, I know,'' I said and waved him of.

''Why does this not surprise me?'' he asked and turned around slowly.

When he did his eyes nearly popped out as well as to all Belikova's women.

''Dimka?'' they all questioned, not believing their brother/son is standing in front of them after years.

Olena broke into sobs and rushed over to Dimitri hugging him tightly.

''Mama,'' Dimitri whispered and hugged her back just as tight.

They silently spoke in Russian to each other never breaking the hug. As soon as Olena released him Viktoria ran into him and nearly knocked him on the floor. He laughed and hugged his little sister kissing her cheek. Same with Karolina and Sonya.

''Come here Paul,'' Dimitri said.

''Uncle Dimka?'' Paul asked unsure.

''The one and only,'' Dimitri laughed and lifted him in the air. ''How are you buddy?''

.

.

.

''Okay, now if you all excuse me; I've got a kid to kill,'' I said remembering what has Christian done with my phone alarm clock.

We were all standing in circle and speaking to each other. Well they were. In Russian. Which I don't understand. At all. Because Dimitri doesn't want to teach me.

''What are you talking about?'' Dimitri asked puzzled.

''I need to go kill Christian,'' I said.

''We all should go,'' he said nodding but ignoring the killing part.

When we came back to camp it was 7:30am and everyone was awake, sitting at wooden tables outside.

''_Rose!_''Lissa yelled from behind running to me. I turned around.

''Can you be any fucking louder?'' I asked sarcastically.

''Sorry! I've got great news! Like super great.''

''Christian died?''

''What? No-''

''Christian hurt himself?''

''That's not what I mea-''

''Chirsitan fell do-''

''He is all-right!''

''Then that's not a good news,'' I threw hands in the air.

She ignored me. ''We are going shopping!''

''Seriously?'' I groaned.

''Yes, now cheer up!'' she commanded.

''There you are,'' Christian said coming in the view and gave Lissa a kiss. ''How was your morning?'' he asked me, smirking.

''Oh, it was great and it's going to be even more.'' I said sweetly.

''You better run,'' Lissa whispered. Christian nodded horrified and took off running.

''I'll kill you!'' I yelled and ran after him. I thought. Someone familiar, too familiar, grabbed me from behind and made it impossible for me to run after Christian.

I struggled against his arms that made it impossible for me to break free.

''Roza, stop it,'' his soft voice said.

''But he was mean!'', I pouted.

When Dimitri thought I relaxed he let go off me slowly and gave me a stern look. I smiled innocently-

''Christian, did it work?'' I heard someone yell to Christian. Eddie.

''You-'' was all I said and we both started to run, me chasing him.

We ran a whole circle and came back to beginning where he hid behind Mia.

''Uh-no!'' she said like it was obvious she won't help him. ''I don't want to be hurt by Rose.'' I grinned evilly.

''That's enough!'' Lissa yelled. ''You all just calm down.''

''Party breaker,'' I muttered.

.

.

.

After that we all had free time and I decided to go on _beach_. It was actually a beach, just around the lake.

''I am going to change in my swimsuit and go swimming,'' I told Dimitri's family.

''We all should go on beach,'' Olena smiled.

''See you later,'' Dimitri said, kissed his family and went different direction where his house was.

''Oh my gosh, Rose! That was the best surprise you could ever show us!'' Viktoria squealed and hugged me tightly back in our room. ''I haven't seen my brother in forever, I really missed him.''

''No problem,'' I smiled.

''Okay, now we should all go to the beach.'' She nodded and we went outside. We found a place in the shadow and put our towels on the floor so we could lay on them. I decided to sunbath a little and then go in the water, so I pulled my towel on the sun and undressed in the swimsuit. I lay down and closed my eyes turning everything off my mind and just relax.

''Looking good, little Dhampir,'' I heard familiar voice.

''Ugh, go away,'' I muttered.

''Nope, can I join you? Thanks,'' he smiled and sat down beside me not bothering to wait for my answer. I went into sitting position and groaned. ''Can't a person have a little peace.''

He ignored me and checked me over. ''Red really suits you,'' he winked.

''Adrian,'' I groaned frustrated. ''Don't you have better things to do?''

''On the other thought,'' he pretended to think, ''Nope.''

''Rose!'' Lissa called and grinned.

''What are you so happy about?'' I asked

''We are going shopping, duh,'' she said like it's obvious. I laughed, she is obsessed with shopping.

''Who is going?'' I asked.

''You'll see.''

She turned around and walked to Dimitri's family. ''Would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow?'' I heard her ask politely.

''Sure,'' they all agreed. ''Thank you.''

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and will take time to review and let me know if you would like any changes?<p>

Buuuuuut I've got a question for ya all too.. _How was your christmas and what did you get?:D_

**-Merry christmas and a happy new year**


End file.
